


heat

by littledust



Category: Clover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them noticed until one afternoon Kazuhiko cleared his throat loudly and asked if they could get a room already if they were going to keep touching each other like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

Neither of them noticed until one afternoon Kazuhiko cleared his throat loudly and asked if they could get a room already if they were going to keep touching each other like that. Oruha hit him on the arm, giggled, and called him a hypocrite. Kazuhiko promised to show her more of the sort of touching that he meant.

Ran was lost. "Touching?"

Gingetsu, unsurprisingly, said nothing.

He realized later the subtle magic afoot when he sat on the couch, flipping through some music magazine that Ran liked. The magazine owner in question leaned over his shoulder, breath warm against his neck, then hopped over the sofa arm and curled against his side to read along. It was a natural motion, like the curling of flame upon matches. It felt--unusual to notice it as anything more than ordinary. Just a normal part of life.

 _Oh,_ he thought, and slid an arm around Ran, drawing him closer.


End file.
